Elections, Pizza, and Poltergeists
by TigerTiger02
Summary: Sam, Dean, and that pesky angel on Election Night. Dean recognizes someone, Cas tries pizza, and Sam ponders on the creepy-stalker-angel-ness of Castiel. meant to humerous and if its not oops. Read and Review! K for mild cussing and consumption of beer


Title: Elections, Pizza, and Poltergeists

Author: TigerTiger02

Spoilers: pretty much if you haven't seen any season four you probably shouldn't be reading this since it includes a new season four character, there is also mention of 'Jus In Bello'.

Disclaimer: not mine, if it was I would totally take Castiel home as pet, he's just so darn cute!

Dedication: to Nikki, who supports me no matter what kind of crack idea I get, including this one.

* * *

Its November Fourth and Dean walks into the motel room, a box of pizza in one hand, still steaming hot and smelling strongly of onions, and a six-pack of beer in the other. Sam spares him a glance and isn't surprised when Castiel trails in behind Dean, looking around at the décor with a curious and confused look on his face. Its hideous and Sam isn't afraid to admit it, he's more afraid of admitting that he willingly stayed there. There are various paintings on the wall that look like someone swallowed a bunch of paint, stood over the canvas and puked it up. The walls are a mesmerizing mixture of pink, orange, and yellow plaid. The room makes him dizzy to be in but if he focuses on the television it doesn't make him want to hurl as much.

"Castiel." Sam greets bluntly, barely even giving the angel a cursory glance. Castiel doesn't look at him either but from the corner of his eye he can see the angel bob his head slightly.

"Samuel."

"What are you watching?" Dean asks as his eyes flicker to the television, confusion rushing over his face, he grunts in disgust when he realizes what it is. "Oh _come on_ Sam, what's the point in even caring, its not like the schmuck actually does anything worthy like we do. The poor bastard has no idea that the real terrorists are coming _from hell_, not the Middle East."

"Shut up. The election results are about to posted." Sam says by way of explanation, even though he can't vote because technically Sam Winchester is dead, he's still curious about who won. He knows that the chances of Earth lasting long enough for the new president to do any damages or fix anything are shaky but still it wouldn't hurt to know who was running the country.

Dean opens the pizza box and shoves a piece into Castiel's hands. The angel looks at it curiously before sniffing it.

"It won't bite." Dean scoffs and the angel discreetly rolls his eyes before taking a bite. The angel chews slowly, rolling around the taste in his mouth before deeming it worthy and taking another bite. "Aha! I knew you'd like it!" Dean declares and slaps Castiel on the back. He twists the cap off a bottle and hands it slyly to Castiel. Sam wonders if getting an angel buzzed is considered a sin, then he remembers that God would probably just exempt Dean from Hell because he just doesn't know any better. Castiel takes a delicate swig of the beer and pauses, once more tasting it.

"Interesting. It has bubbles." The angel commented before taking another swig and sitting next to Dean on Dean's bed. Three pairs of eyes remained glued to the screen, well kind of since Dean kept getting bored and would stare at the mesmerizing wallpaper, generally spacing out and trying to make interesting patterns.

Ten minutes later the newscaster began to talk excitedly, trying to appear un-biased but clearly failing.

"The Electoral College has voted and all the votes have been tallied! Ladies and Gentlemen it seems that we have our next President! Obama wins! Ladies and Gentlemen our nations first African-American President! Barack Obama!" the man said excitedly and cheers went up around the station, confetti falling around the man who looked like he was about to wet himself from excitement. They flashed a picture of the President-elect and Dean nearly dropped his pizza.

"Hey! Dad and I saved that guy from a poltergeist a few years back!" Dean said while pointing to the smiling face of Barack Obama. Sam looks between him and the television before turning to raise an eyebrow at Castiel who is watching Dean with a neutral expression. "Man he was _awesome_! His wife gave us some pie!"

"Dean…" Sam says with a warning edge. Its not that he doesn't believe Dean, its just that its doubtful that this was never mentioned before, then again Dean probably had no idea how important the man was.

"I'm not lying Sam… he tried to pay Dad but Dad was all, 'Oh it's just what we do, don't worry about it'. Dude, his wife is _hot_." And that part Sam can believe.

"Ah… now I remember." Castiel said lightly and Sam wonders just how much Castiel has watched Dean, probably a lot and sometimes in the shower like some creepy-stalker-angel. Castiel shoots him a dirty look and Sam blushes slightly. Sometimes keeping secrets from angels was like trying to find an open urinal during half time in a bar.

"Wait… you really did save the President of America?" Sam finally asks and Dean looks at him.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Well yeah but… I mean… its _you_." Dean rolls his eyes.

"Shuddap… just for that you don't get any pizza or beer. Its all for me and Cas." To emphasize his point Dean takes the pizza box away from Sam and the open beer, chugging it quickly and shooting it into the garbage can. "You know… I'm wondering… if I call him up can he pardon me? You know so the FBI doesn't come after us again." Dean says thoughtfully. Sam sighs with exasperation; it was irritating how Dean often forgot that both of them were technically dead.

"You're dead. I'm dead. I'm pretty sure he's technically dead." Sam said while jerking a thumb at the angel who was munching on another piece of pizza, taking care not to get sauce on his borrowed clothing or his borrowed face. Dean stares at him blankly for a second, fear creeping into his eyes and Sam winces inwardly. "According to the FBI Sam and Dean Winchester _died_in a mysterious explosion that also killed Victor Henrikksen. Remember?"

"Oh. Oh right… I knew that." Dean said sheepishly.

"Actually I'm not dead." Castiel said as wiped his mouth. Sam and Dean just stare at him.

* * *

A/N: okay I know its technically not the fourth anymore but I was dead tired last night and still needed to make some changes before I posted it so oh well. Who else out there totally adores Misha Collins and Castiel? Misha is such a brilliant actor (his chemistry with Jensen is just crazy) and seems to actually enjoy what he does, if you watch any of his interviews he's just so adorable, all fidgety and kind of crazy, intensely, smart, and he's kind of a smart-ass. I just cannot picture anyone better as Castiel, he brings an intensity to the character and is able to say important lines without making them ring hollow, we all know not just anyone can pull of saying "I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition" without making it cheesy. As for the character, that angel is one bad-ass mother... simply terrifying at time. Admittedly I cackled a little bit when I wrote this because apparently Misha was a White House Intern during the Clinton administration when the "position was still respectable" meaning before the Blue Dress incident... anyway... hope you all enjoyed this and I hope that I nailed Castiel (that came out wrong) because that guy... er... angel is so friggin' hard to write...


End file.
